


Accidents Happen

by nihilistshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: Shiro wants to give Lance a sexy homecoming but gets himself into quite a pickle instead.
Relationships: Lance & Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 80





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this little thread from Twitter!!

It was supposed to be a fun surprise. Something sexy to help Shiro welcome Lance back home from his long visit with Hunk. 

But somewhere along the way, Shiro’s plan had gone horribly awry. 

He turned his head to look over at the screen by their bed that displayed the time and weather, thankful that Lance should be home any minute. 

The special ropes he’d gotten while on his last mission were designed to be soft and strong, from an ancient alien civilization that specialized in the art of pleasure. The ropes could contort and transform into intricate patterns despite the user’s skill. He’d seen a demonstration in the space mall, watching with fascination as a four-armed alien swiftly deployed the ropes into an elegant, erotic restraint.

Easy as pie. Or so he thought.

An hour after initially slipping into the looping black material, Shiro was twisted into a pretzel, his arms bound behind his back, the rope so strong it kept even his Altean arm contained. His shins were bound to his thighs, and the rope wrapped around his waist, circling his cock in a harness of sorts before running between the supple cheeks of his pert ass. 

It had activated too fast for him to do much other than flop over onto the bed, for which he was grateful. Better that than the floor.

Shiro sighed, his chest pressed into the mattress as his ass waved in the air. He felt vulnerable and exposed and could only imagine what Lance would say once he got home.

His cock was painfully hard, jutting into the covers. He’d prepared himself prior to activating the contraption, inserting his favorite vibrating plug so that he and Lance could play.

Thankfully, the plug was off, the remote resting on the bedside table. 

It took Shiro about five minutes, but he managed to roll over onto his back, providing blessed relief to his cock. He was embarrassed how close he was already, without any provocation, save the rope and the plug, and perhaps the thought of Lance coming home to take advantage of his...predicament.

Footsteps sounded in the hall and for a second, Shiro’s heart leapt. But then he recognized the familiar cadence of their dog, Atlas, who lumbered into the room. The great, old husky had been like their child, and he always knew when to barge into an awkward situation.

The dog padded around the bed and sniffed at Shiro’s knee where it stuck out. 

“Don’t laugh at me,” Shiro deadpanned, looking over to the dog whose tongue lolled out of his mouth, his brown and blue eyes giving Shiro a blank stare.

“Go on,” shiro said, thrusting his head toward the door. “Get out of here.”

Atlas tilted his head to the side and turned in a circle to leave, bumping into the nightstand. The remote to the plug fell and Shiro watched, horrified, as it hit the floor in slow motion.

The plug sprang to life, the remote triggered on the highest setting.

“Holy shit!” Shiro’s hips bucked, his cock bobbing as it leaked sticky precum onto his belly.

He grit his teeth, straining against the bondage, his entire body going up in flames. It took all of thirty seconds before he came, the plug rattling on, milking him through his orgasm.

He was bracing for his second release when Lance finally walked in and Shiro could only imagine what a scene he was making.

“Woah,” Lance said, setting his duffle on the floor.

“Supposed to be—hnng—surprise!” Shiro shouted, his body twitching as another climax loomed. “Please! Turn it off!”

Lance’s grin was predatory and he crossed his arms, leaning against the door jam.

“No can do, big guy. This is my surprise, and I intend to enjoy it to the fullest.”

Shiro’s body was shaking from overstimulation, limbs cramping or asleep from the ropes, and as Lance stared at him with that smug grin, Shiro wasn’t sure if he wanted to slap Lance or kiss him.

“Now, then,” Lance said, stepping into the room, “why don’t you be a good boy and come for me?”

Who was Shiro to refuse?

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my threads, emo as fuck poems, and general fandom nonsense check out my Twitter! [@nihilistshiro](https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro)


End file.
